Weasley Woes
by lianghwei
Summary: There wasn’t a single night when she could go to sleep peacefully, and every few moments, she couldn’t help but look at her clock, in hope that they would be coming home. But at this point, she had lost all hope...


**When we're together**

-()-

Disclaimer : Characters do not belong to me. Neither does the extraction of the poem from below.

"Please come home…"

Ginny stood by the window. Her auburn hair lay limp behind her, her lips cracked and her skin was anything but good. Mrs. Weasley was in the other room, fussing around in the kitchen to keep herself busy. They both had the same thing stuck in their mind, and only one wish.

"Everyone please come home…"

It was all they wished for. It was hard having family in the Order, and having to let go of them everyday, and wonder whether the morning they leave will be the last they'll see of them. She heard a sigh in the next room, and could imagine her mother staring at the queer clock in the kitchen, and see everyone pointed, still, at mortal peril.

She shifted restlessly, and finally plopped herself on a chair. Closing her eyes, she tried so hard to get rid of the world she lived in, the world where everyday was lived in constant fear. She wished so hard that the dreams that surface in her sleep will come true, and that everyone would return, safe and sound, laughing brightly and being what they were – a family.

Frustrated, Ginny gave a yell, and kicked a cabinet nearby. The contents inside shook slightly, as a small scuff appeared where she had kicked. She listened. There was nothing – only silence. Mrs. Weasley had not spoken a word.

Furious, Ginny walked into the kitchen. Her mother stood by the sink, quietly waving her wand as the dishes were being washed.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Molly turned. She was deadly pale, but her eyes remained dry, and had long turned dull.

"Ginny?"

Ginny grabbed some newly folded towels on the table and threw them on the floor. They erupted all over the wooden floor, the mass of white cotton laid a mess by her feet. But in her eyes, tears had begun to glisten, and her voice now trembled with a sob.

"When the bloody hell… are they coming home?"

She stood there awkwardly, tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest trembling slightly. But she stood there still, fist clenched, and an angry tone slowly erupting from her lips.

"We've waited for weeks…months…and they've been there for ages. The war isn't even over yet. When will they come home, I can't stand it!"

Molly stared at her daughter for a moment, before walking up to her, and pulling her in a tight embrace. Ginny hugged back, letting the tears roll freely now, her whole body trembled.

"I…I…don't know…" Molly said, as she too began to tear. She had a husband and several sons out at this war. There wasn't a single night when she could go to sleep peacefully, and every few moments, she couldn't help but look at her clock, in hope that they would be pointing to traveling, then home. It had turned several times to traveling, but they had not returned. At this point, she has lost all hope.

They stood there, after a while all sobbing had ceased. But they held each other, Mother and Daughter, longing for the family they feared they had lost.

Finally, Molly pulled back, and stared at her only daughter. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she saw a bit of Arthur in her, and everyone else. And she thought of how it would be like to lose her.

"Ginny… please… don't leave me…" Molly stuttered.

Ginny took her mother's hands in hers, and felt the coarseness of her fingers, earned after years of parenting.

"I won't Mom," she said, and smiled warmly, "I swear I won't."

And they both smiled warmly, a light of hope lit, knowing that they would at least have each other.

Suddenly, the two heard a sound of rusty mechanisms working behind them. Turning, they watched the clock, as Arthur Weasley, and every son shifted, and later pointed at traveling.

"It… it does that sometimes…" Molly explained, but stopped midway. Ginny, who had turned to her as she spoke, turned back, and the two watched as this time, every hand made their way across the clock, and rested them on 'Home'.

Molly and Ginny stared, paralyzed by shock. The 'Mortal Peril' was gone, and…

"Molly…?" an all too familiar voice came from the living room. Molly froze; her hand covered her mouth, as she made a grab for Ginny's arm. Ginny took her arm as well, and the two made their way slowly out the door.

And there, before their eyes, appearing one by one – was the entire Weasley family. Arthur Weasley stood before all the boys – no, men, and looked extremely worn. And finally, he did something he had not done in ages, and was so foreign to everyone.

He laughed.

And letting go of Ginny, Molly gave a gasp of delight, and ran into her husband's arms…

-()-

_But often in my worn life's autumn weather_

_I watch there with clear eyes,_

_And think how it will be in Paradise _

_When we're together._

_**Christina Rossetti - Memory**_

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

A.N. Its just a random something. Ginny's not in the war cause, well, Molly wouldn't let her. But that isn't the point at all. ok? This is the Final Battle, and when I mean the weasleys, I mean excluding Percy. don't like the prat.


End file.
